


With You

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ball, Ballroom Dancing, Conversations, Cute, Dancing, Dates, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gossip, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Put on your dancing shoes, Byleth is going to the Ball!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*  
> Hai Hai! I'm sorry for this super late post! Animal Crossing has consumed my entire life lol Spoiler at the end! I hope you all enjoy. I've also decided to add another part before the war. Please bear with me!
> 
> See ya later Goldee's! Until next time!

Byleth didn't know how she got herself into this situation. She was sitting in Hilda’s room with Mercedes, Petra, and Lysithea. It was the morning of the ball everyone was looking forward to. Byleth was given orders to watch the students and to make sure no one went up into the Goddess tower. On her way down from the audience chambers Hilda grabbed Byleth and quickly ushered her professor to her room. There she found the other three ladies talking and laughing to each other. Now she was sitting in the desk chair while Mercedes held a make-up brush to her face. She never wore makeup before, so it kind of intrigued her. But, sitting in the chair made her the center of attention. Hilda was not going to let up.

“So professor, is there anyone you would like to dance with?” Hilda asked slyly. 

“I don't expect to dance with anyone.”

“I’m sure there will be lots of people who want to dance with you. Sylvain, Ferdinand, Lorenz, maybe even Alois,” Lysithea said jokingly. Mercedes laughed softly.

“I’d like to dance with you as well professor. If you don't mind.”

“I don't mind at all Mercedes,” Byleth answered. Hilda tapped her finger on her chin.

“Well, I know that Claude is going to want to dance with you.”

“Does he now?” Byleth asked, trying not to seem excited. “I’m sure he will be too busy dancing with all the other ladies.”

“No, If I heard correctly, you are the only one he wants to dance with.” Byleth was interested now. Hilda baited her and succeeded.

“Who did you even hear that from?”

“Petra heard him talking about the dance while she was napping in a tree.” Byleth looked at a very quiet Bridgid girl applying makeup to her own face.

“Petra, you were napping in a tree?”

“Why yes. When I nap in the branches of a tree I can be making sure I will not be attacked by enemies. It is a good place for napping. You should give tree napping a try.” Byleth laughed. She loved hearing her speak her broken Fodlan language. Hilda huffed.

“Ahem, that’s not what's important. Tell her what you heard Petra.”

“Oh, I was hearing Claude talk about wanting to have the dance with the professor. I am believing he had no idea I was napping there.”

“I’m sure no one would have guessed you were napping there Petra,” Byleth laughed again. 

“Claude seemed to have much seriousness when speaking about you. He said ‘There is no one I’d like to dance with more than Teach, I wonder if she will dance with me.’ He was very much determined.” Byleth knew it was a setup. Claude would never say something like that aloud...would he? The slight possibility got her a little excited. She blew out a breath of air before her face turned red.

“That does not change the fact that I still don't plan to dance. This is all for you guys to relax.”

“Well, you need a break too professor. That run-in with the Death Knight was scary for all of us.” Mercedes said.

“I get it, professor. You don't want to show favoritism right?” Lysithea asked. Byleth shrugged her shoulders as Mercedes carefully applied eyeliner on her face. 

“I suppose you can say that.”

“I know what it is. You want to dance with the new student. Yuri, right?” Hilda questioned.

“What?”

“He has been making all these clear advances at you. If you dance with him then Claude would definitely be upset. So that's why you won't dance with anyone.”

“I have a feeling that if you dance with Claude then surely Felix would want to dance with you as well.” Mercedes commented. Hilda was confused.

“Wait, Felix? Dancing? I think not.” Byleth wanted to jump in but she was cut off at every moment.

“Wait I think-”

“After the Death Knight fled Claude and Felix were bickering about her. I could tell some kind of rivalry had formed because they were being so competitive. So if Felix sees Claude dancing with the professor, he would surely intervene,” Mercedes stated. Hilda’s gears were turning.

“Is that why Felix has been sitting in my seat?” Hilda looked over at Byleth. “Professor, are the boys fighting for your attention?”

“You have no idea what you are talking about Hilda. I hardly think this is an appropriate topic to discuss with your professor.”

“It’s not like we are in class. If you weren't a professor we would be able to just gossip as girls do. I’m dying to know.” Byleth stood up after Mercedes finished her makeup. 

“Well, I am your professor so we will not be having this conversation. I will see you ladies later.” Byleth made her quick escape. She made it to her room without anyone seeing her, shut the door, and took a deep breath. Did she want to dance? With Claude or Felix nonetheless. Sothis had an answer for her.

“Why not? It would be our first time engaging in such activities.” Byleth sat on her bed.

“But, we’ve been assigned a task. We won't even have time to dance.”

“You are supposed to be looking over the students and checking to make sure no one goes into the Goddess Tower right?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, so we can dance with all the students so that you can keep your eye on them and then, in between dances we can check the tower. You would still be fulfilling the task and enjoying the night.”

“Yeah, and I’ll probably faint from exhaustion at some point as well.”

“I know I said to dance with everyone, but we both know you don't really care about dancing with anyone else but Claude or Felix.”

“Sothis!”

“You call my name like I spoke a lie! You forget very often that we share the same thoughts. You cannot hide them from me.”

“I won't be dancing with either of them even if I wanted too,” Byleth looked down at herself.

“Ah, is it because of your dreadful clothing?”

“Dreadful? I think you might be-”

“Don't you worry, I can give you something to wear. Look by your desk.” Byleth did as she was told and looked over to her desk chair as clothing began to materialize. It was a blue fabric...with gold jewelry...it looked oddly familiar. Byleth took the garment into her hands and lifted it to cover her body. She recognized this look.

“Absolutely not!”

“Why not? I think it would look great on you.” 

“Sothis, you want me to wear your-your...regalia? It's so...revealing,” Byleth started to blush as she imagined wearing the dress.”

“Revealing? You think a goddess such as myself would wear an immodest ensemble?” 

“It doesn't look revealing on you! I don't know if you got the ...proportions right. My body is more developed than yours.”

“You dare to insult a goddess as well. Hmph, you are ungrateful indeed. Here I was trying to help you.” Byleth bowed profusely.

“I’m sorry Sothis. I really appreciate your guidance. I think I will just carry out my task in my usual outfit.”

“Fine, if you have a miserable time don't call upon me. I did what I could.” Byleth took a deep breath.

“I’ll be sure to remember that.”

*****

The hall was filled with music and chatter. Byleth stood along the wall with Professor Manuela, Professor Hanneman, Seteth, Alois, and her father Captain Jeralt. So far she hadn't seen Claude or Felix, which was good. However, they could be up to no good so it made her a bit nervous as the last time they were alone together for an extended time, well, they almost killed each other. Captain Jeralt could tell his daughter was feeling a bit uneasy.

“You alright?” He asked her. Byleth nodded her head.

“Yes. I just haven't been in this kind of setting before. I can’t see my students and they don't always behave. I hope that they don't cause a scene,” she laughed nervously. Captain Jeralt knew his daughter very well. She would rarely show her emotions. But this time, it squeezed through the cracks of her nervousness.

“You know, maybe coming back to the monastery was a good thing. You seem to be breaking out of your shell a lot more. I suppose the way I’ve raised you hardened you too much.”

“What are you talking about? I think I am still very much in my shell,” Byleth said before making a very stern face at her father. He laughed at her ‘so serious’ face. “Hey! I’m serious! Besides, what do you mean come back? Have I been here before?” Captain Jeralt hit his forehead with his palm. 

“Ahh, I’ve put my foot in my mouth haven't I? Well, it is about time we talked about your mother.”

“Speaking of mom, there was a guy I met a while back...he said he was friends with you and mom. He wanted to talk about her too but I haven't seen him in a bit. What was his name…I forget…”

“Well, whoever it is, this conversation can wait for another time. The next time we aren't too busy, let's talk.” Byleth nodded.

“Okay, da-” Byleth was interrupted by a screaming pink-haired girl.

“Professor! There you are!” 

“Hello miss Hilda.” Hilda was standing with Mercedes and Petra.

“I see you still have the makeup on from earlier. You look amazing in this lighting. Mercedes, you did a great job.”

“Thank you, Hilda,” Mercedes giggled. Byleth folded her arms.

“Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?”

“Well we are but, someone isn't…” Hilda said. 

“Who?” Byleth asked, walking right into her trap yet again. Hilda grabbed her arm.

“You silly. Come on, everyone is waiting.”

“W-wait now, I can't leave right now. I am still in the middle of my assignment.” 

“Professor, Claude has been looking all over for you ya’ know. I think he needs some help,” she said with a wink. Byleth blushed slightly. 

“I will not go, I will see my assignment out to the end,” Byleth turned to her father who had seen the whole interaction. “Save me,” she whispered to him. Captain Jeralt nodded his head.

“Young Ladies, don't you worry about a thing. I will take over her post, and, I’ll smooth things over with Seteth so she doesn't get into trouble.”

“No, wait, Dad!”

“Thank you sooo much Captain Jeralt! We will be taking our professor now.” Byleth was hauled away from the group of overseers. As she was pulled into the crowd the lively music turned into classical ballroom music. She and the girls stopped and watched as the other students took it upon themselves to dance with a partner. Lady Edelgard was dancing with a boy other than Ferdinand and Dimitri was dancing with a girl from another class. They moved so gracefully and beautifully, Byleth couldn't take her eyes off them, that was, until she heard her name being called.

“Teach!” Byleth turned her head and there he was, her favorite honey-toned Golden Deer House boy, Claude von Riegan. Without any words spoken he quickly made his way over to her. Byleth instinctively stuck her hand out for him to grab. He winked at her before taking her to the middle of the dance floor. The students made some space for the two. Claude kept his left hand locked with Byleth’s right hand and put his right hand on her waist. Byleth slowly but her left hand on his shoulder and awkwardly let Claude lead them. Back, back, forward, sidestep, sidestep. Byleth kind of knew how to dance. When she was younger, her dad let her step on his feet and he would teach her how. Byleth was staring at her feet making sure she had the rhythm down. Claude chuckled.

“You are doing fine my friend.”

“Shhh, I’m trying to focus.” Claude laughed again. He was so close to Byleth he could see something was different about her.

“Do you have makeup on Teach?” Byleth sheepishly looked away.

“Mercedes put it on me earlier. I forgot to take it off. Does it look bad?”

“No, no. Not at all. You look beautiful, amazing actually.” The two were rocking gently back and forth to the sound of the violins playing.

“So, do you have any others lined up to dance with you?” Byleth asked.

“Who knows? I’ve spent the entire time looking for you.”

“Don't you think it would be better for you to dance with other students?”

“I didn't want to dance with anyone but you.” Byleth became flustered. It was true then, he did say it.

“I can't believe it,” she said aloud.

“Believe what?”

“Petra told me earlier that you said that. I can't believe you said it. Are you trying to get us...found out?” Claude’s face was all confusion.

“Wait, I said what again?”

“What you just told me. ‘You don't want to dance with anyone but me’ She heard you talking about it while she napped in a tree or something.” Claude was still very confused.

“Teach, I haven't said anything about that, not aloud at least. I mean sure I’ve been thinking about dancing with you. I didn't speak about it though, I swear.” Byleth shook her head softly.

“Petra told me herself...Hilda told me that…” Byleth became silent. Claude laughed because he knew what was going on.

“You walked right into Hilda’s little trap. She totally set you up.” Byleth was in disbelief.

“But, Petra wouldn't lie to me...So why would Hilda do that?” 

“Maybe Hilda has us figured out already.” Claude spun Byleth in a circle and pulled her close to him.

“Hilda barely pays attention in class.”

“Hilda may seem like she's not paying attention but she is. Believe it or not, she is very intuitive when it comes to stuff like this. She already has me figured out for sure,” he said as he scratched his head. Byleth made a disapproving look.

“You told her?”

“I didn't tell her anything, Teach! I already promised I wouldn't say anything.”

“So how could she have found you out?” Claude looked away from her trying to hide his nervous grin.

“I was picking on her a while back. I pointed out that I can tell when she's fake crying or actually crying. And she happened to point out that she can tell when I’m fake smiling or actually smiling.”

“Okay, and how does that mean she’s found you out exactly?” Claude leaned Byleth back over his knee.

“Because my friend, she’s noticed that I only genuinely smile when I’m looking or talking to you,” he said in a tone that sent chills through her body. He lifted her back out and then he spun her around once more. “I’ve been caught, but I still haven't said anything.”

“Well, it’s not like I gave anything away. But you should still dance with other people. And now that I’ve danced with you, I’m going to have to dance with other students as well.” Claude gave her a disapproving look.

“Absolutely not, I won't be sharing you with anyone.”

“Claude-”

“Teach,” Claude softly whispered as he lifted her chin closer to his face, “I’m serious about you. You probably think I’m too young to be thinking about this but, with you, everything just makes sense. You are strong, intelligent, reliable, sweet, you have an amazing way with words, people tend to follow you, and even though I’m still curious about you, I feel that you would be a great asset to the Alliance.” Byleth rolled her eyes playfully.

“Ah, I see, still trying to recruit me for the Alliance? Didn’t I tell you before that I’d like to help out already?” Claude ruffled his hair.

“This is not coming out the way I intended. Yes, all in all, I still have a big dream I want to accomplish and you are a part of that plan to help me obtain it.”

“You plan on using me?” Byleth teased. Claude laughed nervously.

“In a sense, yes, but that's not the point I want you to focus on. What I am trying to say is that...I want...to bring you into the Alliance...officially.” Byleth’s eyes widened.

“Claude what are you saying?”

“I’m not saying anything...not yet I’m not.”

“Now is not the time to be playing around.”

“Who said I was playing?” He asked as he looked into her eyes. Those dark green eyes pierced into her being, time and time again, but this time was different. This was a look of complete seriousness, not one shred of lustful intentions. Byleth was at a loss for words. Could he be implying what she thinks he is? Claude spun Byleth round before talking again. “Give me two months' time. I’ll be ready then.”

“Two months? Isn't that when-”

“When we graduate? Yes, yes it is. By that time you will be able to stop thinking of me as your student. I will ask you then.” The song ended softly. Everyone who was watching began to applaud the dancers. Claude took a step back and bowed before Byleth. “It was a pleasure to dance with you Milady.” Byleth laughed.

“Oh no, the pleasure was all mine.” Byleth could see Hilda barrelling their way. She was quick to get away, seeing that Hilda stopped to speak with Claude. Byleth was stopped by a few other students who wanted to dance with her as well. She politely declined, saying she needed some fresh air and made it into the courtyard.

“It’s hard being everyone's favorite, isn't it?” Sothis asked.

“Geez, I knew that people liked me, but this many I was not prepared for. Most of them were from other classes. I haven't even seen their faces before, let alone remember their names.”

“Your reputation precedes you. Where will you go to hide from them now? I’m sure someone is bound to find you out here.” Byleth only thought for just a second.

“Well there is someplace I’m supposed to be watching for trespassers.”

“Ahh, the Goddess Tower huh?” Byleth let her feet carry her towards the tower.

“You read my mind, Sothis.”

*****

Byleth looked out into the starry night sky. There was a slight breeze that whistled through the emptiness of the tower. Although it would normally be dark, the brightness of the full moon lit up the hallway she was in. Byleth tucked her hair behind her ear as she took a deep breath. From the looks of it, no one had been up there, if they did, they had already gone back to the ball. Byleth could be alone with her thoughts, or so she wanted. 

“So you think he’s going to propose?”

“Sothis, really?”

“Why do you insist on acting like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like this isn't a serious matter? Both of you are still very young, now is not the time to be getting hitched.”

“Well, that's good, because I’m not thinking about it right now. He didn't have to be talking about marriage you know?” Sothis scoffed at Byleth’s statement.

“What else could he be talking about?”

“Maybe I’ll be given a position of importance in the Alliance?”

“Yeah, a position to lay in his bed and-”

“I can’t believe we are talking about this right now!”

“And what are you talking about?” Byleth turned around quickly to the sound of a familiar voice. As she focused her vision on the shadow approaching her she realized it was Felix coming towards her. Felix looked upon his professor very confused. “Who are you talking to?” Byleth looked away.

“Oh, I was just talking to myself. Sometimes when I get lost in thought I end up speaking aloud without realizing it,” Byleth said hoping he would not delve too much into the matter. There was no way she could explain how she had the progenitor God living inside her head. At least, not right now she couldn't. Felix was a little hesitant to take the answer.

“Well did you need to talk about it with someone or should I leave you be?”

“You don't have to leave!” Byleth answered quickly. She was embarrassed at how quickly she responded. She cleared her throat. “Wait, this area is forbidden, what are you doing up here Felix?”

“Why else would I be up here? I was looking for you,” he answered, matter-of-factly. He folded his arms, “Apparently ever since you danced with Claude everyone has been looking for you. There are a lot of students who wish to dance with you.” Byleth laughed softly.

“Are you included? Would you like to dance with me?’

“Absolutely not, I don't dance. You will never catch me doing something as ridiculous as that.” Byleth laughed again. 

“I know Felix, no need to get all fired up about it. Don't worry. I don't expect you to want to dance with me.” Felix scratched his head as he blushed softly.

“I mean, well, I’d just rather do other things with you, but, it’s not like...If you really wanted too...If it was with you...It would be slightly less...ridiculous…” Byleth silently watched as he tried to get his thoughts out. “It's not because you already danced with Claude. It would be only because you want to. But, I will not do it in front of anyone, so if we did, it would have to be here. I just don't dance so, don't laugh if we do this.”

“Felix-”

“If me dancing with you right now means I don't have to watch you dance with anyone else,” Felix grabbed Byleth’s hand, “Then I’ll do it.” Felix pulled Byleth to him, placing his hands on her hips. Byleth slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“You don't have to do this you know?”

“I do, I won't let Claude best me because he danced with you and I didn't.”

“So that’s what all this is about? That doesn't matter to me-”

“You matter,” Felix said, cutting her off. “I want you to understand how much you mean to me. Yes, I don't like dancing but that's not going to stop me.” Felix started to lead Byleth in a silent dance. He knew what he was doing, but the look on his face was all too cute to Byleth. “How about we pledge the Goddess?”

“We? Us? Right now?”

“Yes right now, if the myth is real it wouldn't hurt,” Felix cleared his throat. “I vow to become a better swordsman than you.” Byleth scoffed at him.

“Oh really?”

“Wait, you didn't let me finish. To continue my vow, by becoming a better swordsman, I will protect you from harm by any means necessary. Professor, with you the way I handle my blade has been more precise. I would hate to lose my best sparring partner, so I plan on staying by your side, for the rest of my life.” Byleth could feel the warmth spreading throughout her body. 

“My my, did he just say he wants to spend the rest of his life with you? Quite the lucky woman you are. Something must be in the air for both of your loverboys to make such declarations in the same night,” Sothis commented. Byleth had no response to either statement. “Tell him that his vow has been heard and that I will do my part to see it through.”

“Sothis, be quiet, will you? I can't get my thoughts together,” Byleth replied to the Goddess. Byleth returned her attention to her black raven-haired student of hers. He was awaiting her response, or rather, her vow. Byleth took a large deep breath. “I vow to train all my students to the best of my abilities in hopes that they will be able to achieve their wishes.” Felix knew she wouldn't say anything too reckless and yet, he had a feeling deep down that she wanted his vow to become true. He could tell by how she trembled softly when he spoke. Although the night air was cool, Byleth seemed to be warming up. Felix never acted this way. It was nice to see him… soften up a bit. Even though as of late he had been very ‘vocal’ of his feelings towards her, watching him get nervous tripping over his words was adorable. Felix caressed her left cheek, which brought Byleth back to reality.

“Professor-”

“Ah, we should probably head back to the ball. We have been gone for too long. I’m sure if you were looking for me someone will find me before long.” Felix released his hold on Byleth and put his hand on his side. 

“Yes, you aren't wrong, if I was able to figure out where you were someone else surely will.” Byleth nodded as she started to leave the Goddess Tower.

“Let’s head back then.”

*****

Byleth was just about to head into the ball as Claude came out. He was surprised to see her but smiled upon realizing it was her.

“Teach, there you are! It was getting too loud in there with everyone wanting to dance. Where did you go?”

“Oh, that? Well, I went to get some fresh air for a bit. And I-”

“She was with me in the Goddess Tower,” Felix said coming out from behind Byleth. Claude surprisingly kept his composure.

“Oh is that so? What were you guys doing?”

“We had a nice little chat that’s all,” Byleth answered. With how things were already going so far that night, she did not want any misunderstandings of what went on. Claude approached Felix.

“Felix, friend, let’s talk.”

“What for?” Claude pulled Felix a short distance away from Byleth, who silently watched them lean into each other to speak privately. While they spoke Byleth was approached by a certain purple-haired student of hers.

“Friend, how lovely it is meeting you here,” he said. Byleth turned to greet him.

“Oh, Yuri, what brings you over? Are you enjoying yourself at the festivities tonight?”

“More or less. I was looking for you. I’d like to request something of you.”

“Looking to dance with me as well?” Byleth sighed softly.

“I wanted to ask you out on a date,” he answered. Byleth tilted her head to the side, hoping she didn't hear him properly. 

“Come again?”

“In a few days' time, next Thursday, would you promptly meet me in front of the Holy Mausoleum at midnight? Not a second earlier?” Byleth realized that the boys had been looking at the two conversing and made their way over. Byleth started to blush. “I don't think I can do that Yuri,” she said trying to end the conversation early. Yuri rested his chin on the back of his fingertips.

“Look at you being adorable, you don't have to think about it. It will be a night you won't forget so I’m sure I will see you there. I look forward to it.”

“What are you looking forward to?” Claude asked. Byleth shook her head quickly.

“Nothing at-”

“Professor! There you are!” The four of them turned to see Ferdinand strutting his way over to Byleth. She cleared her throat.

“Ferdinand! What seems to be the issue?”

“No issue other than the fact that you have not been graced by dancing with the one and only Ferdinand von Aegir!”

“You can't be serious,” Felix shook his head. Claude stood in front of Byleth.

“Actually, she’s already got a dancing partner,” he said proudly.

“But you have already danced together, no?” 

“Yeah, but it turns out no one is better suited to dance with her but me. You are going to have to find someone else. Sorry,” Claude said in an unapologetic tone. Ferdinand was not budging.

“I am not swayed by the least. I will hear it from the professor's mouth.” They all looked at Byleth. She took a deep breath before laughing.

“Of course Ferdinand. How could I pass up this opportunity?”

“Teach…” Claude whined. Felix didn't have any comments and just folded his arms. 

“See! I knew you would not pass up this chance. Shall we?” He reached his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her back into the ball. There were only a few more months before she would have to deal with the ‘proposals’ so for now, she would just enjoy her time with her students.


End file.
